battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unity
"Unity" is a Season 4 thread written March 14, 2015, during which Vox proposes to Tree. Summary Full Text Vox Arnason: ''It’s so loud in here… the arguing, the fights…'' Vox held his hands against one another, fondling at his fingertips while trying to keep a level head in the pit. They’d been down there for longer than he could fathom. Not now. Not now. He turned and walked to Tree… and saw the Warden, again, not too far away. “Tree, I can’t do this.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt turned and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “It’s not like we really have a choice, Vox,” she said tiredly. “I…I don’t want to go with the Warden either but we can’t leave Greg behind, and we can’t get out without Akkey, and Akkey’s not going to leave ''Greg ''behind…” She rubbed her temples. “We just need to go with it, okay?” '''Vox Arnason: '"I know you mean well, I really do, and you might see this from a different perspective…" Vox sighed, glancing away momentarily. He didn’t want to do this in front of people, let alone have to do this to Tree. "Everything in me is keeping me from going along with this plan. Maybe it’s survival instinct kicking in, but I can’t trust her. Not after what she did to us." 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Normally the words would have made her spirits sink, but something struck a match inside of her and she flared up. “What are you gonna do, just stay here?” she half-growled. “You know I’m not gonna let you do that. She’s not even in Akkey any more, we just have to rub alongside her and she’s gonna leave soon. All right? I know you’re worried about us, but it’s getting in the way of us ''leaving.” 'Vox Arnason: 'Vox couldn’t believe what she was saying to him. It was as if he had never met her before. "I’m sorry, but you don’t seem to realize what her being here DOES to me." His voice began to raise. It was beside himself to ever use such a tone, but she wasn’t listening. "She has given us absolutely NOTHING to base a trust system on. I’d sooner die in this hole than tag along with the demon who took my life." He maintained his stance, shaking at the argument unfolding in front of him. "Please, go if you need to. I can figure something out, but don’t feel like you need to stay here with me." 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“YOU’RE NOT STAYING HERE!!” Angry tears were blurring her vision as she slashed her hands through the air, taking a step forward. “I can’t leave you!” she said loudly, attracting the attention of half the rebels in the pit. “If I leave you, it’ll be like Hel all over again and you’ll be trapped here! There’s no fancy crud you can pull again, Vox, not this time! I—can’t—leave you—again!!” 'Vox Arnason: '''The breaking of her voice stopped Vox in his tracks. His plans were starting to take shape. "You’re not leaving me?" He cracked a smile, at risk of angering her further. He knew he had to be fast. "Prove it." '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Her rant slammed to a screeching halt. Tree’s mouth dropped open and her eyebrows slowly lowered. ''Did he just…? “What. Did you. Just…” She shook her head slowly, staring at his grinning face, that stupid smile, what a pissing idiot he was being— “IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE TO YOU?!” 'Vox Arnason: '''He kept the smile going. She was so furious, and he loved every second of it. "No, and this isn’t either." He placed his hands on her arms, pulling her down until they were both on their knees. He stared into her eyes, seeing how the tears reflected the colours and how fond he had grown of them. He saw every feature that he knew from the dungeon days, and there was no better time for him to ensure that she’d never leave again. "Tree, I want you to love me for eternity, as I promise to do for you. I want to know that waking up isn’t going to be something I have to do alone, and that you’ll be ready to brave the world with me." He took a deep breath, and let everything go. It was time. "Treepelt, you are everything in the world to me. Will you be my wife?" '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '…''what?'' The breath she had drawn to yell at him again slowly released in an exhale as she stared into his dark brown eyes. Not even her tail moved as she listened to him speak, and her heart was thundering so hard against her chest she feared it might burst. It was as though he had taken everything wrong in the world, every doubt and worry and fear within her, and turned it on its head, sweeping the rug out from under her. Her eyes filled with tears once more, and she reached out, cupping his face with her paw, running her fingertips through the fringes of his hair. He was dirty, he was scuffed, he’d been grinning like a scoundrel earlier but right now he couldn’t be more perfect to her. “Forever,” she whispered. “Forever and ever, Vox, til the day I die…and beyond.” Any other words she might have spoken were lost as she tilted her head forward and kissed him. 'Vox Arnason: '''He exhaled, relieved that the reciprocation of emotions from her. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered her being back in the dungeon, and would forever remain that way. "Oh, thank Odin. I thought you were going to say no." He smiled again, bracing himself for a punch. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'And he got one. Right in the gut. “You idiot,” she said half-heartedly, giddy with the sudden proposal. “You’ve been waiting to do it like that, haven’t you?” Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Vox Arnason Category:Treepelt